


Taken

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Decisions, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Roy and Danny finally come to a place they both are happy and in sync with each other, and what their future could look like.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me bringing you weekly content! Oh, I remember the good old times... But anyways, have this cute little thing xx

Danny gave him a kiss on the forehead that Roy barely registered as exhaustion hit him, he was going home but Roy could not ask him to stay, he wanted to but his own body beat him to it. Danny left quietly, heading to his home, not far away from where he was.

Being in town at the same time as Roy was one of his favorite things. He didn’t have to work, he could smoke all day, avoid people in general, and if he wanted to talk he could find one of the best humans on earth just down his street. Roy would always try to drag him along with every single thing he had to do, even going to buy fabric, he just wanted Danny with him. 

Those were the times were they could enjoy each other’s company, they rarely happened to meet in other places while touring. It was like vacation at home. Sometimes they would grab lunch, sometimes they would do nothing but chill at home and fuck, some nights they would go out together to see their friends perform.

Seeing another man flirt with Danny made him feel a cold in the bottom of his stomach because there was a chance he could go home with him, and Roy liked it better when he got to be that person. But he didn’t, Danny would brush the compliments off. If he had the option, Danny would choose Roy, he knew exactly what to do to him and how. He wouldn’t trade the connection they have, even if it’s for just one night.

Danny was a little insecure inside, especially when it came to Roy, he felt like stepping on eggs but he put a good front, that was something he only shared with himself. He liked what they have and in that same amount he feared losing it. He didn’t have enough courage to try and make things change, so he accepted this, whatever it was.

They headed home together, undressed and got into bed. Roy wrapped his arm around Danny, as he looked at the ceiling and Danny snuggled his face on his chest, arms around Roy as well, pulling him close and more than happy for the contact. Roy’s hand caressed his back and soon Danny was asleep, Roy smiled as he looked at the other boy and kept that scene for himself.

He woke up with touches on his body, which took him a little too long to realize they were kisses, Danny was placing kisses all over him and when he noticed Roy was awake, they became open mouthed and traveled south. Roy moaned, and then opened his eyes to look as Danny took him on his mouth, his pretty pink plump lips were perfect around his length. He could come at the sight, but Danny’s tongue made him do it after torturing him so sweetly.

Roy made breakfast while Danny showered, soon joining him and the dogs on the kitchen, wanting attention too. Danny poured them coffee while Roy made their plates and they sat down on the stools to eat. In the comfortable silence, Roy watched as Danny ate and his mind brought back the same conclusions he had came to before. He wanted Danny, and he meant it. They have been this inconsistent thing for a while now, even though it was fun for both of them, Roy wanted more, more of only them and less from anyone else.

“Dan.”

“Hm?” Danny looked up as he licked his finger and continued to chew.

“I’ve been thinking,” Roy started, but didn’t had his whole speech ready, he didn’t know where or how to start.

“Yeah?” Danny encouraged him to move on.

“I know we have this on again off again thing, and it works because we travel a lot,” Roy shrugged, then scratched his head. “But I think we could let it be, even with our unmatched schedules.”

Danny didn’t say anything, he just looked at Roy, waiting for him to continue. He could understand what he was saying but did not want to be way ahead and turn out to be wrong, so he sat there staring at Roy, waiting for a question he could answer.

“What do you mean?” He asked to be sure.

“I mean that I already don’t hook up on tour that much, and I don’t really want to.” Roy put down his mug. “I know that you do, but I would like to try this, see where it goes. Just us.”

“Like a boyfriend?” Danny asked and a smile grew on his face.

“Yeah, like a boyfriend.” Roy smiled back. “If you want.”

“I do.” Danny said and Roy reached for his hand, kissing the back of it, and then Danny stood up to be closer and between Roy’s legs, looking down at him. “You can’t run away from me now.”

“Neither can you.” Roy wrapped his arms tightly around Danny’s hips and leaned in his face to meet Danny’s and kiss him. Their lips touched and fit together, tasting like honey it moved slowly, filled with kindness, fondness for each other, excitement to finally take a step forward. And mostly happiness, because the longing was over.


End file.
